


Secret Date

by DorkSeverus04



Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Author is sleep deprived and stressed, F/F, dumb fluff, wrw 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: Ruby and Weiss plan out their Valentine's date.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Secret Date

It's been about a year since Ruby and Weiss started secretly dating. It was hard keeping it from Yang and Blake especially, but they found a way around it and tricked them thinking that they were just friends whenever the subject was brought up.

"Weiss." Ruby leaned onto her girlfriend's shoulder and sighed. "Where should we go tomorrow?"

"Anywhere you wish." Weiss bumped her head against Ruby's.

Ruby pouted. "But it's Valentine's day. And we usually do what _I_ wanna do."

Weiss chuckled as she kissed Ruby's temple. "I don't care as long as you're happy."

"Weiss…" Ruby took Weiss' hand and intertwined their fingers together. "That's sweet of you, but like I said, we usually do what _I_ wanna do. This time, I wanna do stuff that _you_ wanna do. Is there anything that you want?"

Weiss hummed and thought about it. "Alright, there's something that I'd like to do. But we'll wait until tomorrow when Yang and Blake are out of the room."

"You don't want to tell me now?" Ruby pouted as she looked up at Weiss with puppy dog eyes.

"Be patient, my little puppy." Weiss chuckled. "I think you might enjoy it."

"If you say so, but like I said." Ruby moved so that she pulled Weiss down onto the bed and cuddled to her side. "As long as I'm spending time with you, I'll enjoy it."

The next day, Ruby yawned as she got up and jumped down from her bed. She did her morning routine first, then saw her sister and partner getting up. "Mornin' Yang! Mornin' Blake!"

"Mornin' Ruby." Yang jumped down from her bed and stretched, walking into the bathroom.

"You're cheerful. Got anything special planned for today?" Blake looked up at Ruby for a moment before looking back down to read her book.

"Not really." Ruby shrugged. "Are you and Yang doing anything today?"

Blake had a faint blush. "We're going into town for a little bit. Maybe watch a movie or something." She then turned towards the sleeping heiress. "Weiss is probably going to be studying all day as usual, isn't she?"

"Probably." Ruby giggled as she walked over and gently shook Weiss' shoulder. "Weiss~ Time to wake up~"

Weiss groaned as she slapped Ruby's hand away. "Five more minutes…"

"Never thought that the princess here would be the type to sleep in." Yang stretched as she walked back into the room and changed into tight brown jeans, a black shirt, and a yellow and brown jacket. "You'd think that she'd wake up at the crack of dawn and yell at us for sleeping in."

"It's 'cause she has a bit more freedom here." Ruby laughed and sat on Weiss' bed. "She was under a strict schedule. Now she doesn't have to worry _as_ much."

"You sure know a lot." Blake got off her bed to do her own morning routine.

"Blake's right." Yang narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Are you _sure_ that there's nothing going on?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "We're BFFs, Yang. What about you and Blake? Are you _sure_ nothing's going on between you two?"

Yang blushed and turned towards Blake, who walked out with black pants and a white short-sleeved dress shirt.

"Am I interrupting something?" Blake blinked.

"Nope! Let's get going." Yang started heading out the door. "We'll be back later tonight. Unless there's a special at the bar, then tomorrow morning. Try not to miss us too much."

Blake rolled her eyes. "I'll make sure that she doesn't overdo her drinking. Try not to annoy Weiss later when she's studying."

"I got it. Have a safe trip you two!" Ruby waved them off.

"Are they gone?" Weiss mumbled, not getting up yet.

Ruby chuckled. "No, they're still here waiting for you to wake up." She leaned down and kissed her head. "So what's this special thing you planned for us?"

"Let me brush my teeth and wash my face before I tell you." Weiss sat up and stretched, rolling her eyes when her girlfriend practically threw herself onto her lap. "Ruby, get off. I'll be back in about five minutes."

Ruby merely whined and rolled off Weiss, leaning onto the headboard. "I'll be keeping count."

Weiss chuckled and kissed her forehead before going to the bathroom. She came back refreshed, and Ruby immediately latched onto her once Weiss was close to the bed. "Ruby? What's wrong?"

"I wanna openly show my love for you…" She mumbled onto Weiss' shoulder.

Weiss' eyes widened and frowned as she pulled Ruby onto her lap, holding her close. "I'm sorry… I know that everyone would be happy for us, but I'm just… worried."

"I know, I'm sorry for asking." Ruby sighed as she nuzzled against her shoulder. "What did you plan to do?"

Weiss frowned and held Ruby close. "This is what I planned to do. Holding you close while we watch whatever you wanted." She then whispered into her ear. "I love you, Ruby. I'm sorry for hiding our relationship."

Ruby shivered when Weiss whispered into her ear and nuzzled against her. "You sure this is all you wanted to do all day? No fancy dinner or anything?"

"Where there are crowds of people? And making you wear an uncomfortable dress? I'd rather lay here with you in my arms in our pajamas watching corny movies." Weiss huffed.

"You're the best girlfriend." Ruby giggled and got comfortable, pulling her scroll out to start finding a movie for them.

"I'd better be. I promised to be the best partner that you'll ever have, after all." Weiss stated smugly, keeping an arm around Ruby's waist.

"That you did." Ruby giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And here's Day 3. I'm sorry that you can see it's starting to get uncreative. I apologize for that. Hoped that ya'll still enjoyed. See y'all next time!


End file.
